


thank god for social media

by eliseboobman (bechloehuh)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Social Media AU, these losers are ruining my fucking life bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloehuh/pseuds/eliseboobman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Girlfriend. You know, your girl–the girl, Clarke, the girl you were with practically all night?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What girl, I don’t–” She suddenly cuts herself off, and the memories come like war flashbacks in the back of her brain.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She remembers meeting the girl in the bathroom at the bar when she accidentally dropped some of her drink down herself. She remembers literally running into her on the way to the stall and almost sending her flying to the ground in the process. She remembers the pissed off look in her eyes that lasted about three seconds until their eyes met. She remembers buying her a drink and dancing with her and… the kissing. So much kissing.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh no.” </i>
</p><p>Aka the one where Clarke goes to extreme lengths to find the girl she made out with in a random bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank god for social media

**Author's Note:**

> i succumbed to the pressure of people asking for a fic to go w the social media au post i made (http://clarkestiddys.tumblr.com/post/148351961439)
> 
> i am a piece of trash & this fic might as well be named '70% smut, 30% shit', but there's fluff & funny one-liners from raven reyes so enjoy & pls let me know ur thoughts
> 
> (also follow me on tumblr @ clarkestiddys thnx ily)

" _with every small disaster / I'll let the waters still, take me away to some place real / 'cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone / is where you go when you're alone / is where you go to rest your bones / it's not just where you lay your head / it's not just where you make your bed / as long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_ " - home, gabrielle aplin

* * *

 

When Clarke kisses Lexa for the first time, she’s pretty sure she’s going to get a slap in the face.

They’re drunk and Lexa is gorgeous so she’s not surprised at herself for kissing her. She never has been good at holding herself back from getting what she wants.

When Lexa doesn’t slap her, Clarke counts it as a victory. And when Lexa kisses her back, matching her eagerness, Clarke feels like high fiving herself fifteen times.

They somehow manage to stop kissing long enough to make it to the bathroom; immediately crashing their lips together once Clarke pushes Lexa into a stall.

Her brain is spinning and she can’t feel her legs so this probably isn’t the best idea. Of course, it’s not a good idea to have sex with a stranger in a public bathroom stall full stop, whether drunk or not. But Clarke goes with the part of her brain telling her to shut up and let Lexa take her against the door.

Lexa’s hands are all over her and she tastes like beer but she’s hot and Clarke hasn’t wanted anyone like this in months.

It doesn’t take long for someone to ruin it though, and the certain someone who ruins it will probably be getting a punch in the face from Clarke later on.

**GAY-ven:** clarke where u @, we goin tp bell’s for party. Come!!!!!

_ I would be coming right now if you’d leave me alone _ , Clarke wants to text back. She shouldn’t go to a party. She has a project to finish. But then again, she’s not sure what club she’s in so it’s probably best to go somewhere with people she knows, just to be safe.

She invites Lexa, and she’s surprised when Lexa says yes.

She’s  _ not _ surprised when Lexa leads her to the bathroom as soon as they arrive at the frat house.

_ Maybe she has a bathroom kink _ , Clarke thinks, before quickly shutting herself up before she ends up ruining their night by laughing at Lexa.

Lexa couldn’t keep her hands off of her on the cab ride to the party; little touches on her thighs and kisses pressed to her neck, and it’s worked her up so much that she’s so glad of the fact that she’s wearing a dress. 

It’s a good job they got a cab on their own or Raven would be teasing the shit out of Clarke by now.

They ignore the knock on the door as Lexa pushes Clarke up against the wall, hands holding tight onto her hips as Clarke grinds her crotch upwards, eager to be touched. With a whimper, Clarke wraps her arms tighter around Lexa’s neck as Lexa kisses her, hard and messy. She pushes her tongue into Lexa’s mouth as her eyebrows furrow, trying to concentrate on kissing Lexa and not the fact that it feels like the room is spinning.

She tangles her fingers in Lexa’s hair, grinding her hips against the thigh that Lexa pushes in between her legs. Their mouths separate, and a second later Lexa’s mouth is on her neck, placing hot kisses on the skin there as her hand runs up Clarke’s body.

With a quiet moan, Clarke moves her head to the side as Lexa pulls at the collar of her dress, tracing her tongue over her collarbone before lightly sinking her teeth into her skin. Clarke’s eyes flutter closed, head resting back against the wall as she lets Lexa mark her.

Lexa pulls away, panting as she traces the mark with the pad of her thumb.

It scares Clarke, how intimate it feels.

Scares her so much that she almost screams when she hears a loud knock on the door.

“Clarke, come on! We’re leaving!”

“Already?” Clarke whispers to herself. It feels like they’ve only been here two minutes. “Coming!” she says, and oh, how she wishes she were.

She gives Lexa an apologetic look, but the alcohol in her system is messing her eyesight up and she’s not sure why there’s two of Lexa but there is. She reaches out a hand to put it on Lexa’s shoulder, accidentally grabbing her breast instead.

“Your hand is on my boob,” Lexa says. Her speech is slurred and it makes Clarke smile.

“Boob,” Clarke says with a grin. “Whatever floobs your boobs.”

And then she’s out of the door, leaving with Raven who is telling her that they’re leaving because her ex is here.

Lexa takes a moment to collect herself before she leaves, calling a cab and trying not to mope over the fact that she never got Clarke’s number.

* * *

 

Clarke Griffin is a lot of things, but crazy is not one of them.

Desperate, maybe? Dedicated? Sure. But she’s not crazy.

When she wakes up with a pounding headache and the taste of last night’s rum and tequila still burning the back of her throat, the only thing she can remember is actually arriving at the frat party after hanging out at the bar for a while. Bellamy had announced that he knew someone who was throwing a party and sure, she originally ventured out for what was supposed to be two hours because she has a project due at the weekend, but in her drunken state she thought that maybe a couple more drinks at the party would suffice.

She was wrong, clearly, because she can’t even remember getting home last night – or this morning or whenever it was – and if it wasn’t for the sound of Raven snoring at the other side of the room, she’d be worried about where on earth she is because she’s so tired she can hardly open her eyes.

She falls asleep for another ten minutes before her headache wakes her up, and it takes another ten minutes of her trying to lay as still as she can to see if it will go away on its own – it doesn’t – before she decides to get up.

Trying not to move her head around too much – she doesn’t think it works but she always tries anyway – she pulls the covers off of herself and stands up, squinting at the sun shining through the beige curtains. One of these days she’ll invest in a blackout blind.

She manages to find two Advil tablets – one in her bedside drawer and another in the bathroom mirror – and she tries to swallow them down with a bottle of water that she guesses Raven put on the table by her bed. But of course because nothing ever seems to go right in Clarke Griffin’s life, the water turns out to be pure vodka, and she spits it, along with the two tablets, out onto the floor.

She’s muttering “fuck my life” under her breath as she goes to the bathroom to rinse her mouth out when she hears Raven ask her if she’s okay. She shoots back a “no” as she picks up her toothbrush and puts some toothpaste on it, rolling her eyes when Raven tells her not to drink the bottle on her bedside table.

When she walks back in the room, Raven shakes her head and asks her if she already drank from it, and the look Clarke gives her is enough of an answer.

It’s when Clarke starts to get dressed that Raven asks her where her girlfriend is.

_ Her what? _

“My what?”

“Girlfriend. You know, your girl–the girl, Clarke, the girl you were with practically all night?”

“What girl, I don’t–” She suddenly cuts herself off, and the memories come like war flashbacks in the back of her brain.

She remembers meeting the girl in the bathroom at the bar when she accidentally dropped some of her drink down herself. She remembers literally running into her on the way to the stall and almost sending her flying to the ground in the process. She remembers the pissed off look in her eyes that lasted about three seconds until their eyes met. She remembers buying her a drink and dancing with her and… the kissing. So much kissing.

“Oh no.”

She remembers practically everything about her except her name.

“What?”

“Oh no.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“I don’t think I got her name.” She runs her hand through her hair and winces when she tugs at it a little too hard and reminds herself of the pounding in her head. “How could I not have gotten her name?”

“Rip.”

“Not helping.” Clarke starts to pace, holding her hand up to her forehead in hopes that it’ll make her headache go away. “She was so perfect, I can’t believe I–Raven, she could have been my  _ soulmate _ .”

Raven snorts, getting out of bed. “Doubt it,” she replies, pulling her pajama top up over her head and throwing it on the laundry chair. “You two seemed like total opposites.”

“She was  _ nice _ .”

“She was  _ hot _ ,” Raven says, going to her closet to look for a clean shirt. “There’s a difference.”

“They’re not mutually exclusive.”

“For her they are. You should have seen her face when I interrupted your tennis game. She looked like she was about to kick me off a building.”

“Tennis– _ what _ ? We played tennis? What the fuck?”

“Tonsil tennis, you dumb bitch,” Raven pulls a baseball shirt out of the closet and puts it on, laughing when Clarke throws a pillow at her. “For real though Clarke, how on earth did you spend all night with this girl and not get her name?”

“I don’t know,” Clarke flops down onto her bed. “We were kind of preoccupied.”

“Womp womp.”

“Shut up. Do you have any Advil?”

Raven walks over to her drawer and pulls out a pack of Tylenol, throwing it to Clarke. “Got the hard stuff, even better.”

“You’re my hero, Raven Reyes. I hate you but you’re my hero.”

Raven laughs. “Glad to be of service,” she says with a salute as she lays back down on her bed, picking up her phone from the table beside her bed.

After taking the pills, Clarke takes a quick shower and busies herself with getting dressed. Her brain is half-headache, half-thinking of the girl’s name from last night, so she almost falls out of the shower due to being so preoccupied, but she manages to make it through the task without causing any harm to herself.

When she gets back in the room where Raven is still lying on her bed, now eating a granola bar – _ where did she even get that from? _ – she sits down on her own bed and she doesn’t notice the look Raven is giving her until she glances over at her.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“Yes, actually,” Raven laughs, holding her phone up to show Clarke a picture of her with the girl from last night, their cheeks pressed against each other as they smile at the camera.

Clarke stands up and snatches Raven’s phone out of her hand, getting a closer look at the picture of the two of them and nope, her eyes aren’t playing tricks on her. It’s the girl.

“We got a picture together yet I didn’t get her name?” she passes the phone back to Raven. “God, my life sucks.”

Raven smirks as she scrolls through the photos. “It’s not the only thing that sucks apparently.” She holds her phone up to show Clarke a blurry picture of her and the girl kissing against a wall, and Clarke groans because it’s just her luck, that she almost got laid last night but couldn’t even remember the girl’s god damn name.

When Raven suggests she posts the photo on Twitter to help find her, Clarke almost chokes. That would be crazy and Clarke Griffin is a lot of things, but crazy is not one of them.

_ Unless. _

“Wait,” Clarke says. “That might actually work. I’ve seen people asking celebrities to help them propose on Twitter. If that works then this will, right?”

Raven’s excitement shows on her face as she sits up and nods before looking back down at her phone, and Clarke doesn’t even have time to say anything else before a text comes through from Raven with the two pictures attached.

“Okay, I’m doing it,” she says, not looking up from her phone. “Oh God, what do I even write?”

“Here,” Raven holds her hand out for Clarke to give her phone to her, and not really having a choice in the matter, Clarke hands it over with a sigh. Raven types away on Clarke’s phone before smiling and giving it back to Clarke. “All done.”

“You sent it?”

“Yes. You’re welcome.”

Clarke sighs again – she does that a lot around Raven, she’s surprised her hair hasn’t started falling out with how much Raven stresses her out – and looks at the tweet.

It could be worse.

**@clarkegriff:** _Guys I need your help! I met this girl the other night at_ ** _@polisnightclub_** _ & I need to find her. Please rt!!_ – along with the photo of them both attached. (Honestly, she’s surprised Raven didn’t use the photo of them kissing.)

A few minutes later, she gets a notification from Raven on Twitter, and she smiles as she likes the quoted tweet.

**@reyesraven:** _Y’ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP MY BEST FRIEND_ ** _@clarkegriff_** _FIND HER GIRL!!! IT’S LIFE OR DEATH!!!!_ ** _#sapphicromeoandjulietinthemaking_**

“Sapphic Romeo and Juliet in the making?  _ Really? _ ”

“ _ What? _ This is the best love story of the twenty first century to date.”

All Clarke can do is laugh and hope to God that this works.

* * *

 

Lexa’s in the middle of writing an email to her history professor when she receives a text from Anya.

She would ignore it but it’s rare that Anya asks her if she’s awake at eight in the morning – Lexa is  _ always _ awake before eight in the morning and Anya knows this – so she replies after finishing a sentence in the email.

**Anya:** squirt, you awake?

**Lexa:** Don’t call me that. I’m awake. What’s up?

**Anya:** dude ur viral

At this, Lexa frowns. It’s not exactly uncommon that Anya sends confusing texts – she’s a pretty confusing person when it comes down to it – but this text is odd, even for her. Lexa hasn’t done anything recently that would result in her being viral, so she’s not really sure if Anya is being serious or not.

**Lexa:** I’m what?

Anya sends through a picture, a screenshot of a twitter profile – someone called Clarke Griffin – with their pinned tweet having over eight thousand retweets and–“Oh my God,” Lexa breathes out, eyes widening when she realizes.

**Anya:** someone called clarke on twitter is looking for you. It has over 8k retweets

**Lexa:** Oh my God.

She opens a new tab on her laptop and goes on Twitter. She doesn’t use twitter much – she prefers Instagram – and part of her is wondering what she would’ve done if she’d found this herself. Surely she could have just reported the girl and got the tweet taken down and nobody would need to know. It sure as hell wouldn’t have gone viral if Lexa found it a lot faster either.

She doesn’t know whether to be flattered or creeped out that this girl went to this extreme length to find her. She remembers Clarke – how could she not? – but she figured after Clarke left with Raven that night that Clarke wasn’t interested. And she’s not one to go around making out with a random girl all night, but she never really thought it was a big deal.

Until now, apparently.

How could she have forgotten about her? They spent all night together and Lexa has only just remembered about her now. She’s sure that if Anya was there that night, she’d be probing her for hours about this girl, but she had been ditched last minute. Lexa’s not one to stay out on her own, but when she ran into Clarke in the bathroom, she couldn’t bring it in herself to leave the club. And then Clarke invited her to a party and how could she say no to a beautiful girl like Clarke?

She thinks about ignoring it. Letting it blow over and going back to writing her email. But a small part – okay, about 60% – of her wants to get in touch with Clarke just to let her know that she’s seen her tweet and that she appreciates her trying to find her.

Clearly Clarke wants to talk to her, or else she wouldn’t have tweeted a picture of them both, which is quickly gaining up to nine thousand retweets. And thinking about Clarke sitting around disappointed bums Lexa out more than it should.

She goes with the 60% part of her brain telling her to talk to Clarke, and she goes to Clarke’s Twitter profile, clicking on the direct message button at the side of the page before typing out a message. It takes her a few tries, a few  _ that’s too weird _ ’s and a few  _ that doesn’t make any sense _ ’s before she sends it.

**Lexa Woods:** Hi. This is kinda embarrassing but I think I’m the girl you’re looking for.

Of course, she doesn’t expect Clarke to reply straight away, but she still waits for a while to see any sign of her being active. She may also go onto Clarke’s Instagram which is linked to her Twitter to see if there are any new recent pictures of her too.

She can’t help but laugh when she sees Clarke’s Instagram bio. “As straight as the u in U-haul”, and it makes her a little bit happier that Clarke is open about her sexuality. She respects that.

It surprises her when she goes back on Twitter to see a message pop up, and she holds her breath as she clicks on it.

**Clarke Griffin:** omg

**Clarke Griffin:** wait, you think?

She releases the breath. She doesn’t know why she’s so god damn nervous but her heart is pounding and her palms are sweating and she’s hoping to God that she’s not going to wake up to realize this has all been a dream.

**Lexa Woods:** No I mean I am. The girl. I’m Lexa. I can’t believe so many people retweeted that tweet.

**Clarke Griffin:** i know! i didn’t mean for it to go viral but i’m so glad i found you holy shit

Lexa smiles, biting her lip to try and stop herself from grinning. She doesn’t know why because it’s not like Clarke can see her right now. But the thought of Clarke being glad she found her makes her feel warm inside, and she’s kind of glad Clarke found her too.

**Lexa Woods:** Haha, you’re dedicated, I’ll give you that. Would you mind if we texted instead?

She doesn’t think about the fact that she’s just asked for a girl’s number. She thinks about whether it would be okay to ask Clarke out for coffee.

And she really wants to know where this sudden bout of bravery has come from, because she’s not someone who goes around asking for girl’s numbers and taking them on dates – or hoping to take them on dates. Then again, she’s not someone to go around getting drunk and spending all night with said girl, so she’s not too surprised at herself.

Clarke replies with her number and Lexa saves it to her phone under the name ‘Clarke’. She’s not one for using emojis next to people’s names, but she also thinks ‘Clarke Griffin’ is way too formal for someone she’s spent hours making out with.

**Lexa:** Clarke?

**Clarke:** Hey:)

**Lexa:** Hi. This is kinda surreal haha.

**Clarke:** You probably think I’m crazy

_ A little _ , she thinks.

**Clarke:** But I had such a good night that night. I just wanted to know it was real

She stops herself from smiling again because she’s not going to become that person who grins at their phone, even if she _ is _ alone in her apartment and no one can see her.

**Lexa:** I don’t think you’re crazy, Clarke. I’m flattered, actually. Can safely say nobody has ever made me viral before.

**Clarke:** There’s a first time for everything haha

Here goes.

**Lexa:** Would you maybe want to meet for coffee?

She laughs when Clarke replies seven seconds later.

(Yes, she counts.)

**Clarke:** Yes!

* * *

 

Clarke doesn’t expect to get laid on her first date with Lexa – she never expects anything out of a first date – but she still shaves her legs and wears nice underwear and looks maybe way too good for a casual coffee date than usual. And she doesn’t dress up for people often but she kind of wants Lexa to know what she missed out on that night and plus, the underwear makes her feel sexy and she’s all about feeling sexy for herself.

She arrives at the coffee shop first, and when she sees Lexa come through the door she’s speechless. It’s not one of those ‘holy shit she’s so beautiful’ moments like on movies when the girl comes down the stairs on prom night and the boy can’t keep his boner at bay. It’s more like ‘holy shit this girl is actually real and that night wasn’t an illusion’.

Lexa looks around the coffee shop until her eyes land on Clarke’s, and all Clarke can do is shoot her a smile and a small wave and try not to act too excited at seeing her crush. She hates that word but she doesn’t know what else to call the girl she spent all night kissing and is now about to have a coffee date with a week later.

“Sorry I’m late,” Lexa says as she sits down, and Clarke feels something tug in her gut at how effortlessly beautiful Lexa looks, with only jeans and a white shirt on with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She’s not sure what it is that makes her feel that way. Embarrassment maybe, at the fact that she seems to have gone all out while Lexa has gone for the more casual look and is probably just here to let Clarke down easy.

Either way, when Lexa tells her she looks beautiful, Clarke thinks that maybe going all out has its perks, because Lexa blushes straight afterwards and apologizes. It’s the cutest thing Clarke has ever witnessed.

“Thank you. You look nice too.” Lexa smiles, picking up the menu from the table.

“Are you ready to order?” she asks, and it takes Clarke a few seconds to respond because she’s still taking this all in. The fact that Lexa is here – she  _ found _ her – and they’re on a date, and they both know it’s a date, and Lexa called her  _ beautiful _ .

Clarke orders a coffee and Lexa orders green tea –  _ of course Lexa is a green tea girl _ , Clarke thought when they ordered – and they order some sandwiches, fruit, and a few little pastries to go with their drinks.

They learn more about each other, after Clarke asks Lexa if she goes to college near here. She learns that Lexa is a history major and that she wants to be a teacher. She also learns that she’s from Washington DC and her family are now living in England because her dad was offered a job there. She has a little brother named Aden whom she adores to death, and the only person she knows in the states is her best friend, Anya, who was originally supposed to meet her at the club last week but cancelled last minute because she had a paper that was supposed to be due that night that she forgot about.

Clarke smiles at that part, and she’s kind of glad that Anya had cancelled that night, otherwise she might not have met Lexa and they wouldn’t be here right now.

She can’t help but be entranced whenever Lexa talks. She’s very eloquent, and Clarke forgot just how much she liked looking at Lexa. She couldn’t fully appreciate Lexa while she was drunk, so she takes a moment to appreciate her now. The small freckle she has on her lip, the rich brown color of her hair, the green in her eyes, and the shape of her jawline. She thinks Lexa is the most beautiful girl she’s ever laid eyes on.

She had also forgot how much she’d like to kiss Lexa again, until she sees Lexa lick her lips and suddenly the sirens are going off in her brain.

_ Let her know you’re interested in her! _ it tells her.

She distracts herself by eating a sandwich and checking her phone while Lexa is at the toilet, and she sees some notifications from people on Twitter who are still retweeting the tweet, telling her she hopes she finds her girl.

Lexa gets back and Clarke smiles up at her as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

“Hey,” Clarke finishes chewing and swallows. “Can I post a picture of you to Instagram? Let everyone know I found you?”

“Sure,” Lexa sits down, smiling at the camera as Clarke takes a picture.

“Beautiful,” Clarke whispers with a smile. “Do you have Instagram?”

“Yeah. L Woods. All lowercase.”

Clarke smiles as she tags Lexa in the picture before posting it.

**clarkegriff:** found her!  **#reunited #anditfeelssogood @lwoods**

Her Twitter and Instagram followers have been increasing ever since she tweeted that she needed to find Lexa, so it doesn’t surprise her when her phone starts to blow up immediately with likes and comments on the picture. Of course, just as she’s about to put her phone away, she sees a comment from Raven.

**reyesraven:** **@blakeo** how much do you want to bet clarke is gonna get laid tonight

 **clarkegriff:** **@reyesraven** promptly exit my profile

It doesn’t take long for them to finish their drinks and their food, and Clarke is about to ask Lexa if she wants to do something after this when Lexa beats her to it, asking her if she wants to come back to her place.

She tells herself not to get her hopes up, but the sexy lingerie she’s wearing is burning her skin and she can’t deny the fact that she wants Lexa to see it.

(And maybe rip it off of her too but… baby steps.)

* * *

 

Lexa’s not one to have sex on the first date but technically, this isn’t a first date. It’s kind of like the third date. The club was their first, the party was their second, and this is their third. That’s what she tells herself when she holds tight onto Clarke’s hand on the way back, and that’s what she tells herself when Clarke kisses her in the entrance of her apartment.

And it’s like no time has passed because she recognizes the way Clarke kisses straight away. The way she gently bites at Lexa’s lip and the way she holds onto her waist and the way she tastes and the way she only uses a little bit of tongue; enough to tease but not too much for it to be gross.

“Is this a good idea?” Clarke asks as Lexa closes the door and pulls her closer so her body is pinned in between Clarke and the wall. She doesn’t know if it is a good idea but she  _ needs _ Clarke and she’s not even afraid to admit that.

She hasn’t been laid in over eight months so she thinks this is long due, for her libido’s sake.

“I don’t know,” she whispers into Clarke’s mouth. “Do you think it is?”

She’s ready to stop the minute Clarke tells her it’s a bad idea, but Clarke just pulls back and licks her lips before moving her head to Lexa’s neck, planting kisses just under her ear and nipping at the soft skin there. That’s enough of an answer as Lexa needs, she thinks, as she grabs the back of Clarke’s head and moves her head to the side.

Clarke’s hands find themselves sliding under Lexa’s t-shirt, and despite the fact that it’s summer and Clarke’s hands aren’t cold at all, it still causes a shiver to run down the length of Lexa’s spine. She breathes out a sigh when Clarke strokes her fingers across her stomach, just above the button on her jeans, and her hands immediately grasp Clarke’s hair a little tighter.

When Clarke moans at that, she almost melts.

“Did that hurt?” she asks, rubbing her fingers gently on Clarke’s scalp. Clarke moves her head so she’s looking at Lexa and she shakes her head.

“It felt nice.” Lexa smiles, and without thinking much of it, she reaches down to the hem of her own shirt, pulling it up over her head as Clarke moves back a bit. “Someone’s eager.”

“Shut up,” Lexa breathes out with a smile, and then they’re kissing again. This time it’s more rushed as Clarke undoes the button on Lexa’s jeans, causing Lexa’s hips to buck a little when Clarke’s fingers run over her stomach.

While Clarke undoes her zipper, Lexa reaches behind her to undo the clasp of her bra, throwing it down on the floor with a sigh when she feels Clarke’s hand slip into her jeans.

“Your shirt,” Lexa whispers as she tugs on the bottom of Clarke’s shirt, and Clarke removes her hand for a moment so she can take her shirt off. Lexa uses this small amount of time as an opportunity to catch her breath, because she’s already embarrassingly turned on, and she doesn’t want Clarke to think she’s a minute man. Minute woman.

She touches Clarke everywhere. She’s not ashamed either. Clarke’s body is very touchable. She cradles her face and she runs her nails down her shoulders, strokes down her back until she’s holding her ass, squeezes and smiles when Clarke gasps. She touches Clarke like she’ll never be able to touch anyone ever again. Like she wants to memorize every inch of her with her fingertips alone. 

She moans when she feels Clarke’s hand slip into her underwear. It’s a little too much and it takes her off guard, and she knows that Clarke is surprised by how wet she is already. But Clarke is  _ hot _ – she’s even wearing nice lingerie for Christ’s sake – so she’ll blame that if Clarke asks.

The combination – or even just the thought – of Clarke fucking her against the wall while kissing her neck is enough to make Lexa almost come on the spot, so it doesn’t surprise her when she lets out an embarrassingly loud breathy moan when Clarke finally touches her where she needs her.

“Sorry,” Lexa apologizes when Clarke looks at her weirdly, except there’s something in Clarke’s eyes that tells her she’s not looking at her in a bad way.

And she proves that when she kisses Lexa hard, whispering “that was hot,” into her mouth as she starts to stroke her. It doesn’t take long, unsurprisingly, for Clarke to work Lexa up to an almost-orgasm, and if it wasn’t for Clarke holding her up against the wall she’s pretty sure she’d have already collapsed by now.

“Are you close already?” Clarke whispers, and Lexa becomes aware of the fact that they both still have pants on and haven’t made it past the entrance of her apartment, and she suddenly doesn’t want their first time to be like this. She really wants to feel Clarke’s bare skin against hers as she lays in her bed and worships her, not a two minute orgasm against the wall.

“Stop.” She moans, closing her eyes shut and biting her lip when Clarke stops immediately.

“Did you just…”

“No,” she shakes her head, opening her eyes to see Clarke looking worried. She tucks Clarke’s hair behind her ear to reassure her that she’s okay. “Can we go to the bed?”

Clarke nods, placing a small kiss on Lexa’s lips before she grabs Lexa’s hand, pulling her through the apartment.

“Not that way,” Lexa says as Clarke leads her to the bathroom. “The bedroom is over here.”

“I knew that.” Lexa laughs, leading Clarke towards her bed.

When they lose all of their clothes and Clarke lays her down on the bed, Lexa almost cries with how intensely Clarke’s looking at her. It kind of takes her breath away that this girl – this beautiful girl who wore pretty lace lingerie on their first date – is looking at her like she wants to love her. Like she wants to make love to her. It does nothing to stop the throbbing between her legs and the pounding in her heart.

Which is why she pulls Clarke on top of her and kisses her like she’s never kissed anyone before. She knows for a fact that if Clarke touches her again she’ll be close to coming, so she relishes in the feeling of Clarke’s center pressing against her stomach and tries her best to make Clarke feel good instead.

“ _ God _ .” Clarke breathes out a moan as she grinds down on Lexa’s stomach, hips bucking when she hits a sensitive spot. She sits up, looking down at Lexa as she runs both hands through her hair.

Lexa’s hands fall to rest on Clarke’s hips, entranced at Clarke’s movements as she continues grinding her hips in a motion that has Lexa almost coming just watching her. There’s no doubt that Clarke has done this before, which Lexa finds a little intimidating. Clarke could be a professional for all she knows, and she wants to make Clarke feel good.

The pads of her thumbs press into Clarke’s hips a little harder as Clarke drags herself down Lexa’s abs, dangerously close to Lexa’s center. It’s too much for her brain to handle and Lexa’s a smart girl. She can name every person on the moon in alphabetical order and she can recite Pi to at least two hundred digits, but she can’t for the life of her get her brain to function properly when Clarke is on top of her like this.

The sound of sheer pleasure in Clarke’s voice when she tells Lexa “that feels so good,” makes Lexa’s whole body feel like it’s on fire. She can feel the pleasure gathering, and as Clarke starts to grind down harder, her senses pretty much shatter everywhere.

Clarke lets go of the grip she has in her own hair, grabbing Lexa’s hand and leading it to her center. Clarke’s aware of the fact that she’s being maybe a little too desperate, but she needs Lexa to touch her  _ now _ .

And okay, maybe the fact that Lexa is way more ripped than she had expected and her muscles are tensing underneath her turns Clarke on way more than it should, but she has no shame. She’ll be close soon and Lexa is  _ hot _ so she knows it won’t take long for her to come.

She moans, a soft husky moan that makes Lexa gasp, when Lexa slips a finger inside her. Part of her wants to grind down onto Lexa fast and hard until she’s coming with Lexa’s name on her lips, but she goes with the part of her telling her to fucking calm down and let Lexa work her up on her own terms.

It doesn’t stop her from guiding Lexa through it though, telling her what she wants and what she’s doing well and moaning when she feels Lexa slip another finger in. Lexa’s biting her lip as she pleases her and the image is enough to make Clarke pretty much see stars as she throws her head back and grinds down a little harder.

Lexa speeds up slightly, using her thumb to rub at Clarke’s clit as Clarke squeezes the bed covers with one hand and threads her fingers through Lexa’s free hand with the other. And it’s ridiculously sentimental, to hold hands while she’s riding Lexa’s fingers, but it makes everything more perfect, and God, she’s so close.

She moans out loud again, letting go of Lexa’s hand quickly to bite her hand, and Lexa uses this as an opportunity to use her other hand to rub up Clarke’s stomach, stopping to squeeze one of her boobs as Clarke rides her. Clarke’s hand covers Lexa’s while she bites harder on her knuckles, the combination of the pleasure quickly helping her reach her orgasm.

Her muscles tense, eyes squeezed shut and her mouth wide open as she collapses forward and holds herself up with weak arms, and she comes with Lexa’s name on her lips like she expected, breathing in quick, sharp gasps as Lexa sits up and kisses her to swallow her moans. She lets Lexa help coax her down from her orgasm, kissing her lazily before she brings a hand up to cup her face.

“Wow,” Clarke breathes out with a soft laugh, pressing a final kiss to Lexa’s lips before kissing her way down her neck.

“Are you–do you need a break?” Lexa asks as she feels Clarke’s fingers running down her bare stomach. “I can wait.”

Clarke doesn’t answer, but the fact that she carries on kissing her way down Lexa’s stomach proves that no, she doesn’t need a break. What she  _ needs _ is Lexa and, being the gentlewoman that she is, Lexa’s not going to deny a girl of her needs. She’s already insanely close just from watching Clarke so she’s pretty sure this won’t take long.

When Clarke stops to bite at her abs, Lexa jumps. It’s not something someone has done before, and the foreignness of it intrigues Lexa. She looks down, watches as Clarke kisses her –  _ marks _ her – and waits for the inevitable wave of pleasure to wash over her when Clarke finally gets to where Lexa needs her the most.

“Oh my  _ God _ .” The ‘God’ gets caught in her throat and Lexa’s definitely aware of the moans coming out of her mouth when Clarke’s mouth finally attaches to her center, and she’s normally embarrassed at being too loud during sex. But Clarke is really good at this – she’s not too rough but doesn’t tease too much either – and Lexa wonders whether Clarke has taken a class on this.

_ Intro To ‘How To Eat A Girl Out’ 101. _

The thought makes her laugh a little, but it quickly turns into another moan when Clarke slips a finger inside her.

“What’re you laughing at?” Clarke asks as she uses her fingers instead of her mouth, and Lexa doesn’t have it in her to object because she’s as good with her fingers as she is with her mouth anyway.

“I was wondering– _ oh _ . Wondering whether you’ve taken a class on this. You’re really  _ good _ .”

Clarke laughs, taking the opportunity to bite Lexa’s inner thigh when Lexa closes her eyes. And Lexa squeaks slightly in surprise, slightly in pain, but she can admit that it definitely feels good – better than good; excellent, amazing, incredible – to have Clarke marking her somewhere where only she can see.

Clarke notices that Lexa’s fingers are clutching the bed sheets, so she reaches out with her free hand and intertwines their fingers. She’s not sure why. Maybe she’s hoping it’ll make Lexa more comfortable. And she thinks it works because Lexa relaxes – as much as one can relax when there’s a hot girl in between their legs.

It’s not long before Lexa is squirming, half at just the image of Clarke looking up at her from between her legs, and half at the feeling of her tongue hitting all the right spots.

“Dude, that feels so good.”

And then Clarke stops.

“Did you,” she clears her throat. “Did you just call me  _ dude _ while I’m eating you out?”

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” Lexa tries to catch her breath. “I… I don’t know why I did that.”

Clarke smirks with a small shake of her head before she attaches her mouth to Lexa’s center again. Lexa cants her hips upwards as Clarke sucks at her clit; grinds her hips into the mattress when Clarke slips in two fingers; throws her head back and grips the back of Clarke’s head when she feels her orgasm approaching.

It’s kind of embarrassing how loud she moans when she finally comes with an arched back, but Clarke is too good at this and she doesn’t have it in her to think about it too much. Clearly Clarke doesn’t think it’s embarrassing, if the way she’s looking at Lexa is anything to go by.

She uses her fingers to help bring Lexa down from her high as she kisses her way back up her stomach, stopping for a second to place a few kisses on Lexa’s boobs when she realizes she hadn’t given them as much attention before. She’s aware of the fact that they both just came probably way too quick, but she also knows for a fact that there’ll be more where that came from.

It’s only 5PM, they have all night.

Lexa is panting when their lips finally meet, and Lexa’s not one to be turned on at her own taste in someone else’s mouth, but when Clarke’s tongue meets hers and she can taste herself, it feels like her whole body clenches with how  _ hot _ it is.

“Thank you,” she whispers as Clarke rests their foreheads together, and she feels Clarke’s breath against her lips when she laughs.

“You don’t have to thank me for giving you an orgasm, Lexa.” Lexa blushes slightly, reaching up to tuck Clarke’s hair behind her ear. “Really? You just practically screamed my name yet you get flustered when I say the word orgasm?”

“Stop,” Lexa laughs, hugging Clarke and resting her forehead in Clarke’s neck so she can’t tease her for blushing more.

Or at least, that’s what she thinks. Turns out, Clarke  _ can _ tease her more.

“Orgasm,” Clarke says, prodding Lexa’s side, making her squirm. “Orgasm, orgasm, orgasm.”

“Oh my lord, stop it.”

Clarke laughs, pulling back so she can look at Lexa. Lexa looks good like this; laughing and tired and disheveled. Her hair is still in her ponytail but it’s messy and her cheeks are tinted red and she’s beautiful.

“You’re beautiful,” Clarke whispers, at the same time Lexa asks, “Do you wanna come with me to my knitting class tomorrow?”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “What? You…” she tries not to laugh. She really tries. “You take knitting classes?”

Lexa looks away as Clarke settles on the bed beside her, only now noticing that the two of them are still stark naked with no sheets on them talking about knitting classes.

She kind of loves it.

If this was anyone else, Lexa would be embarrassed that they’re laughing at her for taking knitting classes. But Clarke is naked beside her and Lexa could easily make her forget about making fun of her within seconds if she wanted to. But she kind of doesn’t want to right now, because Clarke’s laugh is really cute, and she loves her smile and the way her nose scrunches up, and she wants to just lay here for a while to take it all in.

She’s screwed. In both the literal and figurative sense.

* * *

 

Clarke’s in the middle of riding Lexa’s face when her phone buzzes on the bedside table with a text from Raven, telling her she just had sex with Octavia.

It takes her so much by surprise that she yells “WHAT THE FUCK?” as she comes and she’s not really sure what happens. She’s suddenly straddling Lexa’s hips as Lexa sits up, holding her face, asking her if she’s okay, and Clarke’s body is twitching and she feels like she’s just ascended into another realm.

“I’m fine,” she tells Lexa before she reaches over to pick up her phone, eager to see if the preview of the text shows that she didn’t imagine it.

Lexa asks her what she’s doing as she unlocks her phone and sees that yes, what she read was correct. Raven and Octavia just had sex.

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” she whispers.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Raven and Octavia just banged!”

“What? Who on earth are–”

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke laughs as she quickly texts Raven back before putting her phone on silent and throwing it onto her pile of clothes on the floor. “I totally just nut-blocked us both by bringing up my best friends having sex.”

Lexa’s eyes are a little wide and she doesn’t know what the fuck is going on. Octavia? Raven? Nut-blocked?

“What is a nut-block, I…”

“Nut-block,” Clarke says, as if it isn’t the most peculiar thing Lexa has ever heard. “You know, bust a nut? When you bust a nut…”

“Oh my God.”

“What?”

“You’re... really something else, Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke laughs as Lexa hugs her before burying her head in between her cleavage and pressing a kiss on her sternum. She can’t wait to get all the details from Raven later but for now, she needs to pay Lexa back for her intense – and also partially confusing – orgasm she just had.

* * *

 

It takes a month of them dating, or whatever you call meeting up practically every day a week and texting 20/7 – the other four hours are taken up by either Lexa up against the wall or Clarke’s back arching against the bed sheets – before Lexa brings up the G-word.

It shouldn’t set off the sirens in Clarke’s brain as much as it should, because she’s been referring to Lexa as her girlfriend in her head for about three weeks now. The Twitter followers have still been going up but only because she had let them all know that she had found Lexa and they all ‘ship them’, whatever that means. And maybe her Instagram posts have been more pictures of her and Lexa and less pictures of pretty flowers and sunsets but can you blame her?

Lexa says it so offhandedly that it makes Clarke want to cry.

They’re in the middle of watching a movie curled up in Clarke’s bed when Lexa gets a Skype call from her parents. It’s not often that she gets to speak to them because of the time difference, so she apologizes to Clarke as she quickly puts a shirt on and answers it.

Her parents are nice, and they ask who Lexa’s in bed with when they notice that Lexa isn’t in her own room. Before Clarke can make a run for it, Lexa introduces them with the smallest of smiles, and it makes Clarke’s heart melt.

“This is Clarke, my girlfriend.”

“Oh, she  _ is _ real!” her dad says, as her mom coos over the two of them who are now in frame. Clarke waves at them and says hi, and she tries not to grin at how excited Lexa’s brother gets when he comes on screen and tells her about how he won his very first soccer game.

The call is short but interesting, and somehow Clarke learns that Lexa’s favorite TV show when she was younger was The Price is Right and it’s all a bit too much, finding out all these cute things about Lexa – her  _ girlfriend _ – when she was younger.

Clarke starts to wonder if a month is too soon to be falling in love with this girl.

When Lexa kisses her and tells her that her family loves her, she figures it’s not too early at all.

* * *

 

She changes her relationship status on Facebook the next day, laughing when Lexa texts her that it’s ‘really,  _ really _ ’ official now.

She swallows down the words ‘I love you’ and tells Lexa they should go to the movies to watch the new Ghostbusters movie, and then Lexa tells her she’s on her way to pick her up.

It doesn’t take long – 10-15 minutes maybe – for everyone to start commenting on her status.

A “ _ MY GIRRLLLLLLLL GETTIN IT _ ” from Raven.

An “ _ Our little clarkey’s growing up _ ” from Bellamy.

When she sees her mom’s comment she almost chokes.

**Abby Griffin:** _Raven I hope by ‘IT’ you mean plenty of rest because Clarke has a project due on Friday!!:)_

 **Raven Reyes:** _Of course Abby, what else would I mean?_

**Octavia Blake:** _ You guys are literally goals _

She shakes her head with a sigh, which soon turns into a smile when she hears a knock on her door. Quickly, she types out a “Mom please leave” before getting up and answering it.

Lexa looks beautiful, as always, in a denim button-up and black jeans, but what’s different about her is she’s wearing glasses.  _ Glasses _ .

“You’re blind?”

Okay, so maybe that wasn’t what she meant to say, but Lexa in glasses is kind of a little too much for her right now and she never knew she wore glasses – never knew she looked so damn  _ good _ in glasses.

“My eyes are perfectly capable with the right amount of magnification, thank you.”

“I didn’t mean that, I…” Clarke trails off. She has no words, really. This girl surprises her every day, and  _ of course _ she can make glasses look good. Obviously, because she’s  _ Lexa _ . “You look nice. Really nice.”

Lexa smiles. “You ready to go?”

Clarke blinks before nodding her head. She’s so out of it that she doesn’t even realize she’s left without her jacket.

* * *

 

The last thing Lexa expects to happen while they’re passing time waiting for the movie to start in two hours is to be stopped in the middle of the street by someone asking them if they’re the couple who went viral on Twitter.

She’s not used to people knowing who she is. Granted, she’s never really had a reason for people to know who she is up until this moment. It’s flattering but it’s strange and kind of scary.

“We are,” Clarke says, squeezing Lexa’s hand tighter, and Lexa appreciates it. She knows that Clarke knows she’s nervous.

The person tells them that their name is Zoe and Lexa thinks they’re a little too excited. As if they’ve just met their favorite celebrities. Clarke tells them that they have a nice name and Zoe looks at Lexa, smiling at her. Lexa shoots back a nervous smile, pulling Clarke a little closer.

“You’re so lucky,” Zoe says. “I’d die if someone went to that length to find me.”

Lexa’s face softens and her smile comes a lot easier this time. She knows she’s lucky. She tells herself that every day. “I know,” she says, humoring them. “I  _ did _ die when I saw what she’d done.”

Zoe smiles, holding their phone out to show that they have the camera open. “Can I have a picture with you guys?” they ask, and Lexa tries to keep her confused smile at bay.

Clarke takes the picture willingly, and it’s not until Zoe leaves them after telling them thank you that she notices she still hasn’t let go of her death grip on Clarke’s hand.

“That was weird,” Lexa says, as Clarke sets off walking again.

“I know but they seemed sweet. I hope they tag me in the photo if they put it on Instagram.”

Lexa just laughs and shakes her head.

* * *

 

When they’re eating food before they go see the movie and Lexa tells her to smile for the camera, Clarke doesn’t even have to. She’s already grinning at something Lexa had said about the food on the menu, so she looks into the camera with the same look as Lexa takes a picture of her and tells her she looks beautiful.

“What’s that for?”

“I’m Snapchatting. You’re not the only social media maven here, Clarke.”

Clarke smiles bigger – so big it starts to hurt her cheeks slightly – as Lexa puts the photo on her Snapchat story.  _ Maven _ . Only Lexa would use that word and make it sound so brazen.

She captions it with ‘my girl is beautiful’ which makes Clarke’s heart almost jump out of her body. She never gets tired of Lexa calling her beautiful, and she never gets tired of Lexa full stop. She wonders if this is what it will feel like for the whole of their relationship. She hopes so.

When Lexa shows her a snapchat she receives from Octavia with a picture of Raven sitting opposite her captioned ‘so is mine’, in response to her ‘my girl is beautiful’ snap, Clarke starts to think that maybe her life is perfect right now.

* * *

 

It’s when Clarke sees Lexa’s home screen background a month later that she can’t hold it in any longer.

The photo is of Clarke at the farmer’s market a week ago. Lexa had taken it when she was pretending to be a professional photographer because she said Clarke “looked so pretty she should be famous just to show the world her good looks.”

It had made Clarke laugh, which Lexa managed to capture perfectly, and Clarke almost melted on the spot when Lexa told her she wasn’t worthy of having such a beautiful person as her significant other.

(Of course, Clarke had kissed her and told her she’s more than worthy. Which made her feel like she was Thor’s hammer or the ring from Lord of the Rings but it’s true. If anything, Lexa is too good for  _ her _ .)

Lexa is doing her paper and Clarke is drawing when Lexa’s phone lights up with a text and Clarke sees the picture on her background.

“Is that me?” she asks, looking at Lexa’s phone.

Lexa looks up from her laptop to see what Clarke is referring to. She looks over at her phone, then back at Clarke. “No,” she shakes her head. “That’s my other girlfriend, Glarke Criffin.”

Clarke puts her drawing pad and pencil on the coffee table in front of her before taking a seat beside Lexa on the sofa. She picks up her phone, looking at the picture again.

“This is from the farmer’s market.”

“Yes.”

“You put it as your background.”

“Yes.”

Clarke looks at her.

“I love you.”

“Yes.” A few seconds pass, before Clarke puts the phone down. “I don’t know why I said yes again, I just wasn’t expecting that next sentence,” Lexa says.

With a soft smile, Clarke takes the laptop off of Lexa’s lap and puts it on the table beside her drawing pad. She then climbs onto Lexa’s lap to straddle her, hands automatically winding around Lexa’s shoulders as Lexa’s hands fall onto Clarke’s hips like every other time they’ve done this.

“You love me.”

“Yes,” Clarke says with a smile.

“I love you too.”

“Yes.”

Lexa grins as she leans in to kiss her. “Shut up.”

* * *

 

Clarke still gains more followers as her relationship with Lexa grows. She’s thinking it’s maybe because she posts pictures of Lexa all the time and she unashamedly shows Lexa and their relationship off at any chance she gets.

She gets a lot of messages on both Instagram and Twitter, asking her if she’s the girl who found her girlfriend due to a viral tweet. She gets so many that she decides to change her bio on Instagram to “yes I am that girl who found her gf because of twitter,” and she can’t help but add “My girlfriend is the most beautiful bitch in town” above that. You know, just so people know that she’s taken by the most beautiful bitch in town, because it’s true. Lexa is the most beautiful bitch in town.

When she tells Lexa this while they’re lying together in bed after trying their hardest to be quiet because her parents are in the next room, Lexa slaps her on the arm and tells her she’s not a bitch.

“You’re  _ my _ bitch,” Clarke says, nuzzling into Lexa’s side. Lexa’s arm automatically wraps around Clarke as Clarke rests her head on Lexa’s shoulder, turning her head to place a kiss there.

“I love you,” Lexa whispers, staring up at the ceiling. She turns to place a kiss on Clarke’s forehead. “I’m really glad you found me.”

Clarke grins, hugging Lexa tighter to her. “Thank God for social media.”


End file.
